darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Whaler/dialogue
Standard *'The Whaler:' Jumping jellyfish! It's good to see you! **'Player:' How are you doing, Hubbub? ***''Before The Misguide:'' ****'The Whaler:' Oh, not bad. Feeling a bit stranded since my ship went down. I'm sure things will pick up, though. ***''After The Misguide:'' ****'The Whaler:' A bit blue to be honest. Talking to you about my home and - well, what happened has brought it all flooding back. ***''After The Evacuation:'' ****'The Whaler:' I'm worried about ol' Shuma, if truth be told. Something's not right with that girl. ****'The Whaler:' Believe me, there's nothing more dangerous than a spooked whale. ***''After Ramraid:'' ****'The Whaler:' Nice of you to ask, matey. I'm just mulling over my plans for how we deal with Shuma. Don't worry, I'm cooking something up that might just be crazy enough to work. ***''After The Old Man of the Sea:'' ****'The Whaler:' Who'd have thought I could speak with sea monsters? I can't wait to talk to old Shuma; that old girl and I have had some adventures in the past. ***''After The Whale Whisperer:'' ****'The Whaler:' I'm grand. Better than grand, even! Who'd have thought me and Shuma would ever be pals? I've got you to thank for that. ***''After Meet the Partner - Again'' ****'The Whaler:' I'm raring to go, now we've got Shuma on our side I don't know how Quin can stop us. Shuma and Hubbub - what a pair, eh? ***''After In Memory of Kirau'' ****'The Whaler:' I'm just waiting for everything to fall into place now! Soon we'll have Quin's heart on a platter and my people's souls will be put to rest. ***''After Assault on Paradise'' ****'The Whaler:' You've come for that hug, haven't you? Oh, I'm fine. I miss Shuma, I'm a little lost without her. But I've got you, and this place. It's sort of like a home away from home, isn't it? **'Player:' I could use your help. ***'The Whaler:' Of course! Anything for a friend. **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''Without the Biologist unlocked:'' ***''With the Biologist unlocked and not present:'' ****'The Whaler:' I've seen a little lady - Bethan, I think she's called - a scientist of some sort. I wouldn't mind working with her, when she's about. ****If both the Biologist and Whaler are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. ***''With the Biologist unlocked and in the bar:'' ****'The Whaler:' I reckon Bethan and I would make a good team. With her know-how and my... ****'The Biologist:' ...and your aptitude for taking a beating without dying, Hubbub! **'Player:' How's the whaling going? ***'The Whaler:' The whaling? Oh fine, fine. Well, it's just catching big fish, isn't it? And if the rumours are true, I reckon you could teach me a thing or two about that. ***'The Whaler:' We should share big fish stories one of these days. **Previous Cutscenes ***Meet the Whaler Only if he was not your first adventurer. ***The Misguide ***The Evacuation ***Ramraid ***More ****The Old Man of the Sea ****The Whale Whisperer ****Meet the Partner - Again ****In Memory of Kirau ****Assault on Paradise Random events A Simple Favour *'The Whaler:' I don't suppose you've had any shipments of good whiskey, recently... Last Orders *'The Whaler:' Another beer? Maybe later. Category:Player-owned ports